maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Episodes/@comment-201.230.197.62-20130510221059
[http://maditsmadfunny.wikia.com/wiki/Season_4 Season 4] (Season 4 aired from April 1, 2013 - TBA, 2014) Episode 1 (79): '''[http://maditsmadfunny.wikia.com/wiki/Linkong_/_Rainbow_Dash_%26_Bernstein '''Linkong / Rainbow Dash & Bernstein] (Original Airdate: Monday, April 1, 2013) (Parody of Steven Spielberg's Lincoln ''and King Kong, Rainbow Dash from ''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic ''and ''Crash & Bernstein) Episode 2 (80): Pokémonsters, Inc. / Bane & Kate '(Original Airdate: Monday, April 8, 2013) (Parody of ''Pokémon''and Disney and Pixar's ''Monsters, Inc., Bane and FOX's Ben and Kate) 'Episode 3 (81): Wreck It Gandalph / The Big Bird Theory '(Original Airdate: Monday, April 15, 2013) (Parody of Disney's Wreck-It Ralph ''and Gandalf the Grey from ''the Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey, the Big Bang Theory ''and Big Bird from ''Sesame Street) 'Episode 4 (82): Les the Miz / The Lex Factor '(Original Airdate: Monday, April 22, 2013) (Parody of Les Misérables ''and the Miz, an American professional WWE Wrestler, ''the X Factor ''and Lex Luthor) '''Episode 5 (83): '[http://maditsmadfunny.wikia.com/wiki/Papa_/_1600_Finn '''Papa / 1600 Finn] (Original Airdate: Monday, May 13, 2013) (Parody of Mama ''and Papa Smurf from ''the Smurfs, 1600 Penn ''and Finn the Human from ''Adventure Time) Episode 6 (84): '''[http://maditsmadfunny.wikia.com/wiki/G.I._E.I._Joe_/_Dog_with_a_Captain%27s_Log '''G.I. E.I. Joe / Dog with a Captain's Log] (Original Airdate: Monday, May 20, 2013) (Parody of G.I. Joe: Retaliation ''and "Old MacDonald Had a Farm", ''Dog with a Blog and Star Trek) Episode 7 (85): '''[http://maditsmadfunny.wikia.com/wiki/The_%22S%22_Cape_from_Planet_Earth_/_The_X-Mentalist '''The "S" Cape from Planet Earth / The X-Mentalist] (Original Airdate: Monday, May 27, 2013) (Parody of Superman and Escape from Planet Earth, the X-Men'' and ''the Mentalist) Episode 8 (86): Level UP / The Day Minecrafter Tomorrow's '(Original Airdate: Monday, June 3, 2013) (Parody of Disney and Pixar ''UP ''and ''Level Up, The Day After Tomorrow ''and ''Minecraft) 'Episode 9 (87): Timmy's Adventure Time / Love's Angry Birds '(Original Airdate: Monday, June 10, 2013) (Parody of Timmy Time ''and ''Adventure Time, Love Birds ''and ''Angry Birds) 'Episode 10 (88): My Little Ponyo / ScrubsHawott '(Original Airdate: Monday, June 17, 2013) (Parody of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic ''and ''Ponyo, Scrubs ''and Oshawott from ''Pokemon: Black and White) 'Episode 11 (89): Smims / The Rise of the Amazing World of Gumball '(Original Airdate: Monday, June 24, 2013) (Parody of SIMS ''and ''Smurfs, The Rise of the Planet of the Apes ''and ''The Amazing World of Gumball) 'Episode 12 (90): Dawson's Creek: Turn off the Joey / AngeLion-O '(Original Airdate: Monday, July 1, 2013) (Parody of Dawson's Creek ''and ''Spider-Man: Turn off the Dark, Angel and Lion-O from Thunder-Cats) 'Episode 13 (91): Less Than Collar / Gilmore Boy '(Original Airdate: Monday, July 8, 2013) (Parody of Less Than Perfect ''and ''White Collar, Gilmore Girls) 'Episode 14 (92): Paranorman Activity / My Little Breaking Dawn '(Original Airdate: Monday, July 15, 2013) (Parody of Paranormal Activity 3 ''and ''Paranorman, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic ''and ''Twilight: Breaking Dawn) 'Episode 15 (93): Wrath of the Teen Titans / Boating Bash Bandicoot '(Original Airdate: Monday, July 22, 2013) (Parody of Wrath of the Titans ''and ''Teen Titans, Boating Bash from Spongebob Squarepants and Crash Bandicoot) 'Episode 16 (94): Ice King Age / Marmadukes of Hazard '(Original Airdate: Monday, July 29, 2013) (Parody of Ice Age 4 ''and King Ice from ''Adventure Time, Marmaduke ''and ''Dukes of Hazard) 'Episode 17 (95): Red Tails Prower / Journey 3: From the Earth to the New Moom '(Original Airdate: Monday, September 2, 2013) (Parody of Red Tails ''and Miles Tails Prower from ''Sonic the Hedgedog, Journey 3: From the Earth to the Moom ''and ''Twilight: New Moom) '''More Ideas... Actualization